


Out to Dinner

by UPlover



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Casey - Freeform, Comfort, M/M, OC, daughter - Freeform, ed edd n eddy - Freeform, eddeddy - Freeform, out to dinner, slur, understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: While out to dinner with her dads, Casey spies a woman glancing at them and even whispering. CASEY IS MY OC.





	Out to Dinner

“I love this place so much!” Casey excitedly bounced out of the car. “Why can’t we go out to dinner every night?”

“‘Cause if money grew on trees that would be awesome,” Eddy joked taking his daughter by the hand.

“And some restaurants aren’t the healthiest,” Edd added taking Casey’s other hand. 

The family went inside and got a booth close to a window. Immediately a woman who was sitting at a near table eyed them uncomfortably. Casey noticed but started looking over the kid’s menu to see what she wanted. 

“Can we have an appetizer?” Casey asked.

“Um, I’m not sure…” Edd said as he looked at the list of appetizers.

“Come on, sockhead! It’s Friday night!” Eddy beamed, throwing an arm over his husband’s shoulder. 

“Appetizers tend to fill ourselves up before the main meal,” Edd explained. “Remember when you ordered a plate of nachos, Casey? You couldn’t finish your whole dinner.”

“What if we just got a dessert afterward?” Casey beamed flashing her puppy dog eyes. 

Eddy turned to Edd also giving him the doggy eyes. He just glimpsed the woman staring at them in the corner of her eye. “It’s a Friday night. You can’t go wrong there.”

“Oh, very well,” Edd gave in playfully shoving Eddy away from him.

“See, Case! I told ya he’d come around!” Eddy cheered.

Casey’s smile was interrupted by the woman sitting at the other table. The little boy, who must have been her son, turned to look at them. His mother demanded that he look away.

The waiter took their drink orders and the family continued to talk. Casey went on about her day in school and about her classmates. Her teacher had just announced that Friday afternoons were now dedicated to creating art projects. One of Casey’s favorite hobbies.

Speaking of which.

“When is your anniversary of when you got married?” Casey asked as inconspicuously as she could. It didn’t help that she was smiling. 

Right then, the woman jumped and waved for the waiter to get their attention.

Eddy hummed, lifting a sly eyebrow. “Gee, why do you want to know?”

Casey was too distracted by the woman whispering the waiter to answer. 

“Casey?” Edd caught her attention.

“Huh?”

Seeming to know what was upsetting her, Edd was trying to avoid eye contact with the woman while keeping a smile for his daughter’s sake. “Do you plan to surprise us with a gift for our anniversary?”

“Why are we goin’ now, Ma?” The little boy asked as his mother zipped his coat up,

She then took him by the hand rather roughly, pulling him along. “We’re not eating a restaurant that serves faggots!”

Edd swallowed hard as Eddy was just restraining himself. Casey had no idea what the lady meant but she knew it must have been hurtful. It wasn’t the first time Casey had been treated like this. At school, not everyone liked her just because of her parents.

The whole meal was quiet but Casey had lost her appetite. She didn’t even want to get a dessert. Casey was just about ready to cry once they left the restaurant. Edd and Eddy were quiet too, each in their own thoughts.

Once they arrived back home, Eddy turned on the TV while Edd started to read a book. As she was trying to focus on her gift for her dads, Casey just about had it, throwing her crayon to the page, breaking the tip off. 

“Why did that woman talk to you like that?!” Casey hollered out. It was out of character for Casey to be angry. Her harsh voice startled Edd and Eddy. “She doesn’t know us! You two take care of me just as better than her son! She can’t get away with saying that to us!”

Edd walked over to Casey with a box of tissues. She didn’t even notice that hot tears spilled down her cheeks.

“Casey, we’re upset, too,” Edd assured her.

“So why didn’t you say something?” Casey asked.

“‘Cause as much as I wanted to chow her out at the time it’s a waste,” Eddy explained.

“But you could have made her understand!”

“Casey, some people’s views cannot be changed. Everyone was raised differently.”

Wiping her eyes, Casey lied her head against her father’s shoulder. It wasn’t even that late and she was tired. “Didn’t she upset you?”

Edd nodded. “Yes.”

“Then why…” Casey didn’t even know what to say. “Why?”

“We wish we knew, Case, but it’s the world,” Eddy explained. “Your father and I have been discriminated against since we started dating. We can’t control it. Its the way you respond that makes a difference,. Do you understand?”

Casey hugged her dads closely. “I accept you.”

Edd smiled, a tear falling down his cheek. Eddy hugged him closely, even kissing his cheek. “And we’re more than appreciative that you do.”

There was so much that Casey wanted to argue against but it was all pointless. Since she grew to understand maybe more people world.


End file.
